


The Plan

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Sakura is the smartest in team seven, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Sakura is tired of Kakashi being late so she hatches the best payback plan. With Naruto and Sasuke's help of course.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants some Good Team 7 Fluff? Me. That's why I wrote this. Enjoy !

"He's always late!" Sakura had enough. Sensei was constantly late, they are losing valuable training time. Not that she doesn't mind sitting and being lazy, it's just that Sasuke and Naruto won't stop fighting.

"We need to teach him a lesson but how?" Naruto complains he's been the one doing all the heavy lifting. There was the eraser over the door, the cat he let loose in Kakashi's apartment, the glue incident, and most recent the Icha Icha burning. He was trying to use a genjutsu but he failed and caught Kakashi's stupid book on fire. Kakashi-sensei has never seemed fazed by it. He'd breeze through it like the pranks were no big deal and make them run laps.

"Something that is inconspicuous but makes a point. Maybe we just stop showing up for training. Make him get us." Sasuke thought out loud.

"No, he will just go home." Sakura said. She began twirling her hair in her finger, and then she had it. The best prank of all time. She smiled and turned to the boys.

"I got it, but we have to work together." Naruto and Sasuke nodded. She told them the plan and neither boy could poke holes in it. It'll make him angry but it'll get to the point.

As if Kakashi-sensei knew they were plotting against him, he popped up 2 hours late for training.

The next day Sakura got the supplies and the boys distracted him long enough to sneak into his apartment. His wards were tough to crack but she managed, better than what Sasuke could do anyway. She did the deed and hastily left, making sure to replace the wards on her way out.

It was genius, she patted herself on the back as she walked to meet up with her team.

Now all they have to do is wait.

_____________________________________________

Kakashi knew they were planning something. He could see them conspire from his shady spot in the trees. He liked to see how they all get along without him. The past few days his little genin team has grown to be more civil with each other. Give or take the petty fights Sasuke or Naruto start with each other. Sakura stopped separating them.

After the Zabuza fight, Kakashi thought they'd get along way better than this.

Kakashi noticed they had gotten quiet and moved closer to Sakura. Her back was toward him so he couldn't read her lips. Naruto and Sasuke looked so attentive, they were up to no good. Time to get them running. He sighed and jumped down to scare them.

The next day, Kakashi was in the market to buy some vegetables when Naruto rushed him.

"Sensei I need your help with my taijutsu, I just got my butt handed to me by Sasuke and I can't keep losing!" Naruto looked distressed.

"Uh okay how about I do that tomorrow?" Kakashi and the kids all had a day off today. He hasn't been out grocery shopping for days. He needed this day.

"Sensei, please I really need to kick his butt back by tonight or I'm a failure." Naruto put on his best puppy dog eyes. If Kakashi wasn't immune to the puppy dog eyes move thanks to Gai doing it all the time, he would've fallen for it.

"Go ask Gai he's way better at taijutsu." Kakashi was about to turn around when he saw a flash of blue shoot past him and land right on Naruto.

"Naruto it's time for round two let's go!" Sasuke aimed a fist at Naruto's face, who barely dodged it. Naruto shot Sasuke a strange look and then tried to pry the Uchiha off his chest.

"Guys go fight in the training field, not out here, because you know, property damage." Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. He summoned Bull to grab his basket and he went to separating his fighting genin. Where's Sakura when he needed her?

It took 15 minutes to get them apart. 

It was strange, Sakura had shown up and they just stopped. Kakashi picked up the kids and made sure they weren't hurt badly. The caused a scene, but overall it wasn't the worst fight they got into. Sakura smiled and waved. The boys immediately ran to her and they left. Kakashi was left dumbfounded.

The Copy Nin turned to Bull who was drooling on his vegetables and groaned. "Come on Bull let's finish shopping." He put his hands in his pockets and glided to the next stall. His mind still on the weird fight.

When he returned home he felt something strange. A small twinge of unknown chakra called out to him. Not unknown. Sakura. She was here. His smartest student broke his wards and built them back up, with only one flaw. He had to remember to talk to her about how proud he is, but now he had to search his apartment. 

He spent an hour looking at everything in his apartment. He was stumped, why would she need to be here? He scratched his head and then shrugged. He will have to throw that question into his little talk with her tomorrow. He went back to the kitchen to wash the drool off of the vegetables and made dinner.

It would've been an early night if Gai didn't challenge him to a race. They ran around the village close to 200 times, by the time he got home he was sweaty and exhausted. He looked towards the bathroom and decided to take a shower in the morning. He landed face down on his bed and fell asleep in minutes. 

His morning routine hasn't changed since he was a teenager. Wake up at 7 am, stare at the ceiling for a half hour, sit up and stare at the wall for another half hour, get out of bed, stretch, make coffee, take a shower, eat, and then meet his team. Or rather, wait up in his favorite tree with a book in hand. Naruto burned his only copy of Icha Icha so he's had to settle with a book about seals until the bookstore got more copies.

He followed through with his routine. He had to wait for the coffee so he takes a shower, not wanting to waste time. He goes about it like normal, his eyes half closed still tired from the late race, he turned the water on the hottest it would go and jumped in. He had 5 minutes to have the hottest water before it went straight to cold, so he quickly washed his body and then his hair. He grabbed the shampoo and went to work. The liquid was thicker than usual, but he didn't really care it was probably the bottom of the bottle. He scrubs his hair with his eyes closed and enjoys the hot water and soap making him clean. He should've showered last night. He tells himself that he will learn from this.

He rinsed his hair, applied conditioner and rested his tired head on his shower wall. Once the water got lukewarm he rinsed everything and jumped out. He grabbed a towel, dried his body and wrapped his hair up in it. It helps make his hair stick up.

Walking out of the bathroom he goes to get dressed and then shotgun the entire pot of coffee he made. 30 minutes later he goes back to the bathroom and removes the towel to brush his hair.

He takes a deep breath, he hates looking in the mirror this early, his eyes look just like his father's when he's half asleep. It hurt.

He opens his eyes to the worst sight. His silver locks had turned pink. Not just pink but hot pink. He had hot pink hair. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Then it hits him. Sakura. That little sneak. He had to hand it to her, she got him good. He looked in the shower and pulled the shampoo out. The bottle looked fine, until he opened it and poured some out. Hot pink hair dye.

He laughs. It wasn't an uneasy laugh either but a full body laugh. The kind that brought tears to his eyes. He hadn't laughed this since Gai tripped and fell into mud several years ago.

He wasn't going to be late today. He had a bone to pick with his conspiring little genin.

________________________________________

"So here's the plan, we are gonna dye his hair, pink. Hot pink. I know where to get some fast acting hair dye, you guys have to distract Kakashi-sensei while I go and plant the dye into his shampoo bottle. I don't care what you do. I'll find you, and smile, that's the cue to leave. The job got done." Sakura was pleased with herself. Sasuke looked at her for a few minutes and said nothing. Naruto had the biggest smile on his face.

"I bet you he won't test us again. Here's to Kakashi-sensei being on time from now on!" Naruto started laughing.

It was fool proof. 

_____________________________________________

The kids were waiting like usual by training ground 3. Kakashi had 5 minutes before he was late. He arrived 5 minutes early. He looked angry. He landed with purpose. Just like the bell test.

Except he had hot pink hair.

"Whose idea was this?!" He had to put on his best and angriest face even though he was proud.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura and then held fast. No one was going to fess up. 

"I know the answer. It was Sakura. You planted the dye while the boys distracted me. You managed to remove my wards and replace them, however you missed one ward I have on the window sill, it detects foreign chakra." Kakashi stood tall over the kids. Trying to look menacing with pink hair was hard. The genin looked so proud until he spoke, now they look scared. Well just the boys, Sakura looked like she won the Hokage title.

Kakashi let his words settle in silence before he reached down and grabbed all three kids, pulling them into a rib crushing Gai-esque hug. 

"I'm so proud of you, you guys finally worked as a team and maintained the goal. Sakura your wards are amazing, there's a few things to work on but other than that you were brilliant. The smartest genin on my team." He let them all go and smiled through his mask.

They looked shocked. They were expecting him to blow up. He's proud of them? Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something about having a screwed up sensei. Naruto was frowning. Sakura was blushing. No one had ever praised her for anything, minus the chakra climbing exercise. She used the new skills she's been reading up on and they worked. She was so happy.

"Um seriously though, how long does this stay, I look like a clown and I can't look at Lord Third in the eyes with this." Kakashi was hoping for a great answer.

"8 to 10 weeks." She answered her teacher while rubbing the back of her neck. She shouldn't have gone so hard on the dye.

Kakashi sighed and accepted his fate. His kids were creeping up on him. He was okay with this. He just had to make sure he washed his hair in hot water, and washed it several times a day.

When he finally had to face the music and go see the Hokage, he was ready to fight. Instead he was met with roaring laughter. Kakashi told Lord Third that his team worked together to prank him. While the Hokage wasn't pleased, he did see the value of Team 7's teamwork. Kakashi can henge his hair to it's former silver glory while out on missions no problem.

It was suggested by Kurenai that he just grow out his hair and cut out the pink, it took 4 months to get his hair almost normal. He still had pastel pink tips.

In the meantime Kakashi helped Sakura perfect her wards and he made Naruto and Sasuke work on their taijutsu with Gai. Every time he looked in the mirror his chest puffed out with pride. His team was shaping up nicely and he looked forward to the future.

He didn't learn his lesson though. He was still horrendously late for every meeting.


End file.
